123Hacking
by Tensai Zofjya
Summary: *AU* Toru Hanagata is "the one, the only, and the original hacking expert." Read on and you'll find out...


** Title: ** 1…2…3…Hacking

** Written by: ** Tensai Zofjya

** Genre: ** General

** Rating: ** PG

** Synopsis (Be careful because this is a spoiler…)**

Toru Hanagata is "the one, the only, and the original hacking expert." Hiroaki Koshino had just installed a super security system. He challenges Toru Hanagata to hack into his computer. Koshino gives Hanagata only 2 weeks to do so. Will Hanagata be able to make it? *An AU fic*

** Reality Check:**

Since I have never ever hacked into emails and computers in all my life, I cannot guarantee that the different methods used by the great hacker Toru Hanagata are effective.

** Babbling from the Author:**

First of all, I would like to say that Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. The plot and some characters are mine though. 

Next is that this fic is actually one of the sequels (or probably the only one) to a fanfic which I haven't started writing yet (by the time I wrote this).

Finally, please take the time to review this. No flames please. I would be deeply grateful for constructive criticism since I have very little faith in my writing skills.

Alright, now on with the story!

* * *

** Chapter One. Just Reading Email **

"Zofjya, I'm home!" he called out wearily.

Toru Hanagata had just come from basketball practice. He lay exhausted on the sofa. He took off his eyeglasses and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Where is that girl?" he said to himself. Usually, his sister arrived earlier than he did. He supposed that she was probably with her friend Airiz.

"Perhaps enjoying another ice cream cone," he chuckled to himself. He knew how much Zofjya loved to eat ice cream.

With a deep sigh, he opened his eyes and rose from his seat. If Zofjya was not around, that would mean that he would have to do those much-hated house chores by himself.

He hated cooking rice most of all. He hated it not because he was too lazy to do it. It was because he just couldn't seem to cook it properly. The rice always ended up as either undercooked or burnt.

"Toru, I'll just cook the rice for you," he heard someone say to him.

Toru turned around and was surprised to see his sister Zofjya.

"Zofjya!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Where have you been?" 

"I was upstairs," Zofjya explained to him. "I was busy reading some emails." Then her tone slightly changed. "What's up?" she asked him. "I didn't hear you arrive."

Toru sighed and replied, "Nothing much though. We just had a scrimmage." Then his voice went louder. "I yelled as soon as I entered this house."

"Well, using common sense, I did not hear you because your voice was not loud enough," said Zofjya with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

"Oh yes!" Toru thought to himself. Common sense, logic, and Math— Here was Zofjya trying to bring up another conversation about these topics.

"We just received our results in the Computer exams," began Zofjya.

Toru wasn't listening. He climbed up the stairs and headed straight to his bedroom. He sat in front of his computer. He turned it on. _Bleep…Bleep…_said the computer. He impatiently waited for the Windows program to load. 

"Toru, Mom called up. She said that we'll eat pizza for dinner."

It was Zofjya. Toru did not notice her enter the room. 

"That's great!" he exclaimed gleefully then he asked, "How many email did you receive?"

"37, I think," replied Zofjya coolly.

"Plenty enough," murmured Toru to himself. He was addicted to reading emails and so was Zofjya.

Zofjya pulled a chair and sat next to her brother. She spoke softly, "What will be your reaction if…"

"If what?" he questioned. 

"If…" began Zofjya hesitantly. "Oh well, just read it for yourself."'

Toru noticed Zofjya's cheeks flush a pinkish glow. She smiled wryly which all the more intrigued Toru.

"You're blushing!" he remarked.

Zofjya immediately reached for her mirror in her pocket.

"Yeah, I sure am," she said to herself with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I wonder…"

"You have a new crush, ne?" Toru asked her.

"Something more than that," she replied while still looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh! Just read the email. You'll find out."

Afterwards, Zofjya left the room. Toru wondered why she had to slam the door. He sighed deeply and kicked the chair which Zofjya sat on.

Using the mouse, he double-clicked an icon and launched the email program. He hastily clicked the Check Mail button. He waited for his 79 email to be downloaded and scanned for viruses. Fortunately, there were no files which needed to be quarantined because of possible harmful virus content.

He opened the first message. It came from a news group which he and Zofjya belonged to. The message read:

_ From: Hisashi Mitsui_

_ To: esdaoca@yahoogroups.com_

_ Subject: newbie here… _

_ Hello, everyone! Newbie here… I finally managed to log in. It's so good that the Hanagata siblings weren't able to hack into my account…Hehehe…_

Toru smirked after reading Mitsui's message. Aside from basketball, hacking was one of the things he was really good at. Nobody taught him how to hack. He himself discovered it. It came to him in a dream one night when he was nine years old. This was the procedure:

He first immersed a dead spider in water and baking soda for 2 hours. After that he stuck some scotch tape (He loved playing with scotch tape when he was little.) on the spider and placed it on an empty 3 ½ Floppy Disk. Then he inserted the disk into the floppy disk drive. Afterwards, he launched his email program and clicked the Check Mail button. Instead of typing his password, he typed the name and email address of the person whose email or computer he wished to hack. Presto! There you go.

The problem with this method was that one would have to know the email address of the person whom one wished to hack. Toru decided to try using other bugs. Instead of using a spider, he stuck a dead fly on the diskette. In this way, all he had to do was to simply type the name of the person whom he wished to hack.

Zofjya seemed to be learning well. He had just taught her the "art of hacking." A lot of his classmates, especially Kazushi Hasegawa, complained to him that he was poisoning his sister's mind with his crazy ideas.

"I'm not poisoning her mind," he would often tell them, "because it already is poisoned."

Oh well, anyway, it's time to open and read the next message. 

_ From: Kiyota Nobunaga_

_ To: esdaoca@yahoogroups.com_

_ Subject: The super rookie is here!_

_ Is Zofjya around? *blushes*_

_ Airiz told you right?_

_ Well, the rumors are true. Anyway, I can't help myself but be outright with my feelings…_

So, the rumors that that twit from Kainan liked his sister were true after all! Aside from that, this was what Zofjya was trying to tell him earlier. This was something he couldn't accept. Toru hurriedly moved his mouse and clicked the Reply button.

_To: esdaoca@yahoogroups.com_

_ From: Toru Hanagata_

_ Subject: Re: The super rookie is here!_

Toru typed in big and bold letters.

_Hey you, Kiyota Nobunaga! Stay away from my sister. Of all the people in the world, why her? Listen. I don't just let anyone pick on my sister. I'm sorry but I don't think you'd suit for her. _

After typing the message, he clicked the send button. _Message sent successfully, _said the computer screen. The next message came from Kazushi Hasegawa who was scolding Toru once again for teaching Zofjya how to hack into emails and computers. Toru thought of sending an email to her sister and appeal to her to stop or at least limit the number of emails and computers she would like to hack. He actually hated all the complaints which he had been getting from his friends. 

Toru glanced at the alarm clock beside his computer. It's already 7:00. How come his parents still haven't arrived? Anyway, he continued to read his email.

_From: Hiroaki Koshino_

_ To: esdaoca@yahoogroups.com_

_ Subject: uhh… _

_ Hello…another newbie here…Sendoh invited me to join this mailing list…well anyway…_

_ I'm looking for that guy from Shoyo who calls himself "the one, the only, and the original expert in hacking." I just installed a super security device in my computer, and **I challenge whoever that guy is to hack into my computer! **If you do agree, I'm giving you exactly two weeks to do so after replying to this message._

Toru grinned. He loved the word challenge. 

"Of course!" he said aloud as he typed his reply. "I am accepting your challenge."

"This should be easy," he said to himself. 

* * *

** More babbling from the Author:**

At last! The first chapter of this fic is finally done. I've been itching to write this down for already a week. I still have 6 more stories lined up in my mind and I'm also itching to write them. (Two of them have been in my mind for already 6 months. The other one is almost 2 months old in my mind.) The first chapter doesn't showcase much yet, I know. Don't worry. I promise to bring out the action (if there is any ^_^') at the coming chapters.

09.09.02

21.01.12

09.14.02

18.49.39


End file.
